Doctor Who: The Tudor Adventure
by Mr. Inkpot
Summary: The Doctor and Donna Noble travel back to Tudor Times and to the court of Henry VIII, but they soon discover that all is not at rest when a ghostly Grey Lady begins to follow them around.
1. Chapter 1: Trespassers

This is a fictional episode I'm writing about the Doctor and Donna travelling back to Tudor Times, to the court of Henry VIII where strange things are happening...

"I'm having, like, the BEST time with you, Doctor!" Donna said breathlessly, bounding around the TARDIS and clicking her fingers together enthusiastically. "I mean, how many people can honestly say they've travelled half way across the universe and back again in a flying wooden box?"

"Well, there have been several of them," the Doctor said innocently, leaning against a lever and pulling it forwards. "Say, I have an idea."

Donna spun around, her face pink with excitement and her eyes wide with anticipation. "God I love your ideas, Doctor! They're always so alien!"

The Doctor smiled and punched a button by his right ear inwards. The TARDIS immediately began pulsating, and the odd noise it radiated at the beginning of each journey echoed around the room. Donna did a little jig and beamed.

"So where are we going then?" she asked excitedly, running over to the stranger she barely knew and wringing his arm impatiently.

"Well, I dunno…I'd be lying if I said I had an idea, Donna," he said slowly, pulling more levers and poking more buttons. Donna tilted her head in confusion and frowned.

"But, you err, said you had 'an idea,'" she said, nodding her head and smiling crookedly. The Doctor simply shrugged and chuckled idly, "My memory isn't what it used to be, maybe that's it…"

While Donna pondered over this statement, the Doctor skidded round a corner and disappeared from view. The TARDIS was beginning to shudder and vibrate, whilst the engines revved with energy and the sound of the spaceship's ancient heartbeat amplified. Soon the Doctor was back and the pulsations had subsided.

"We've landed," the Doctor said happily, grinning and racing for the door. Donna hurried after him, her ginger hair swinging behind her like a silky pendulum. A bright shaft of light filtered into the TARDIS as the doorway swung open, and the distant, calm melody of birds singing could be heard.

Donna blinked stupidly in the dazzling light, but the Doctor had already jumped down onto the neat lawn below. Taking a steady step down onto the grass next to him, Donna looked around and was stunned at what she saw. Sloping down before them was a luscious green law littered with multi-coloured flowers and bordered by a high, neatly trimmed hedge. In the centre of the lawn was a large stone fountain, a steady rhythm of water spouting out of the top and spiralling down into a matching stone basin.

But beyond this, sitting proudly in the gleaming sunshine like a glittering brick jewel, was a palace. Donna gaped, and the Doctor continued to smile.

"So, umm, where exactly are we then, Doctor?" she asked after a few minutes, her mouth still hanging open.

"Well, we'll soon find out won't we?" the Doctor said, and taking Donna's arm he pulled her down the sloping lawn towards the palace.

Inside the palace, rising from his velvet-covered throne and tossing a bare chicken bone down onto his steel plate, a large man wearing a feather cap cleared his throat loudly and gestured at the richly dressed people sitting around him.

"My people, my subjects. Your company here today has been…" he was interrupted by three large bangs, and the heavy oak door at the end of the room creaked inwards. A small man crept into the large hall and cleared his throat hesitantly, his knobbly knees collapsing down onto the stone floor as he attempted a bow.

"My, my lord," he said croakily, removing his cap and staring wildly around at the mass crowd of courtiers that were sitting before him. "My lord we-we have intruders, out-outside. I'm afraid they're trampling the manicured lawns as we speak…"

The foreboding man at the head of the table slammed his fists down onto the polished wooden surface and roared in anger. Taking a large swig of wine from a jug by his elbow, he wiped his mouth and screamed, "BRING THEM TO ME!"

Springing upwards, the messenger spun around and cantered out of the room.

To be continued very soon


	2. Chapter 2: King Henry VIII

The Doctor jumped up the steps to the palace two at a time

The Doctor jumped up the steps to the palace two at a time. Donna, treading a little more cautiously, crept slowly up behind him. The palace now loomed before them, a mountain of turrets and towers and stained-glass windows that sparkled in the continuous sunlight. A blue sky stretched high above them.

"Well this is nice," Donna said uncertainly, looking up at the palace and grimacing at the shadow she thought she saw flit behind one of the upper windows. "Bit peaky, though…?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_…I mean the sky is blue and the sun is shining!" the Doctor grinned even more broadly and took out his sonic screwdriver. Switching it on and stretching his arm out at shoulder-height, he used the small tool to scan the area.

Donna continued to look up at the uppermost windows and frowned slightly, pulling her arms around her shoulders as if she were cold. The Doctor noticed nothing and, pocketing the sonic screwdriver, headed toward the nearest door.

Donna was quick to follow, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone or something was watching her.

"So, Doctor you haven't actually told me _where _we are!" Donna said, reaching the small backdoor that the Doctor had seen. "Is it the 1950's or the 1550's, I seriously can't tell?"

The Doctor turned to face her and nodded slowly, as if her suggestions were the answers he was looking for. "Yep, I think the second estimation was almost certainly closer."

Donna smiled crookedly again and nodded briefly, mouthing under breath _right_. The Doctor fumbled in his coat pocket again and drew out the screwdriver. Pressing it neatly against the keyhole, he switched on the device and at once blue rays shot out of the end like a small laser.

Donna folded her arms and waited impatiently as the Doctor fiddled carelessly with the iron lock, sighing under her breath and looking around now uninterestedly at the ornaments in the garden.

Suddenly, a large fist clamped itself over her mouth and nose, and she was thrown forcefully to the stony floor. She tried screaming, but could only manage muffled groaning noises as the large hand was still locked tightly over her mouth.

The Doctor was fighting with a muscular man nearby, but after a few minutes of struggling he too was thrown to the floor. The Doctor, still in possession of the screwdriver, simply put his hands up and surrendered.

"I-come-in-peace," he said slowly, but the man holding him down just scowled and drew out a lengthy piece of rope.

To the right of them a pair of doors flew open and crashed against the brick wall, and a large man flanked by a party of onlookers came marching towards the captives. Donna could feel her arms and legs being tied together, and suddenly a vast shadow swept across her sweating face.

"Oh-my-god!" she squealed, breaking free from her captors grasp. "I-do-not-believe-this."

"How dare you speak to me, peasant girl?" the large man asked, bending down with difficulty and staring her straight in the face. He had a large, stubbly beard and was wearing a feathery hat.

Donna, dumbfounded, merely shook her head. "I'm, I'm sorry for doing that," she replied uncertainly. A voice suddenly rang out through the silence and everybody turned to face the other captive.

"Oh my god, it's Henry the eighth!"

"DOCTOR, look what mess you've got us into NOW!" Donna yelled, and then she turned to face Henry again. "So, err, what, err, wife are you currently seeing?"

Henry's face reddened, and a slim attractive woman with shiny black hair stepped forwards and smiled coldly. She took the king's hand and began stroking it tenderly, before laying eyes on the woman on the floor.

"I am his wife. My friends take favour in calling me Anne Boleyn, but most of my subjects call me the Queen of England."

Donna smiled sheepishly, and the Doctor began chuckling loudly. "Guys, I think now is the time to let us go," he said, laughing and glaring up at the guard that was still pinning him to the floor. "The stones are beginning to hurt."


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos and the Cart

The Doctor jumped up the steps to the palace two at a time

But Donna could sense there was something different about Anne Boleyn. Something unnatural. Something chilling. Her eyes were coal black and her face was _too _pale, and sometimes too menacing to even look at.

Henry VIII inspected the two captives writhing around on the floor, whilst Anne clung to him like a stick insect that was hungry for something. After some deliberation, he grabbed the Doctor by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to his feet.

"I am the King of England," he said in a calm voice, but there was poison concealed behind the coolness. "Therefore I can do anything, and that means I can do anything _to you_…" Smirking, he slowly released his grip from the Doctor's jacket.

"Take them to the tower. I never want to see their faces again. Alive at least," he added as an afterthought.

Donna started squealing. "Did you just say, the, err, tower? Well, what tower would that be now? Because I know what tower it shouldn't be, but I know it's probably the tower it will be!" She was fanning her face with her hands, obviously flustered, and small tears of desperation were appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"Doctor, we got to do something! I'm not letting my head be fed to the crows, because I'm telling yah I know which tower they mean," she nodded knowingly, and was pulled roughly to her feet by one of the guards.

"Yeah, Donna, number one it's pretty obvious which tower they mean, and, err, number two, the old man has a point you know," he indicated his thumb at the king, who was chatting flirtatiously to Anne as they walked arm-in-arm back towards the palace door. "He's the King of England."

The time travellers were marched around the perimeter of the palace, having been forced to wear shackles on their arms and legs, by at least twenty guards. Donna continued to beg the austere guards for last minute mercy, whereas the Doctor merely looked mildly interested at the prospect that they were going off to the Tower of London, probably to be executed.

"This is all YOUR fault," Donna hissed at the Doctor as they were loaded into a small wooden cart. "You and your filthy old BOX!"

The Doctor pretended to be fiddling with his sonic screwdriver as the back of the cart was slammed shut. Donna was purple in the face and, as the horse drawn cart pulled away from the palace, she attempted to break free from the metal shackles that were encasing her ligaments.

"I mean this is just GREAT isn't it? Henry VIII, a man that's been dead for god knows how long telling _us _what to do? Oh my god, I'm going to be killed by a dead person! There's something for the gravestone!" Donna continued to complain and scream and protest as the cart shuddered on the through the Tudor countryside, whilst the Doctor simply nodded at her objections and continued to fumble with his screwdriver.

"Are you listening to me? I HAVE family, Doctor!" she cried, banging her fist on the side of the cart. "How can I DIE before I'm even BORN? Tell me that!"

The Doctor looked up at her and sighed, "You know, that is a tricky one, Donna. But if you haven't realised, I've been free from these shackles for about an hour now…."

Donna, having started another aggressive lecture, stopped in mid sentence and glared down at the Doctor's arms and legs. She bit her lip and smiled bashfully.

"OH. Well, that's, good then," she said slowly. The Doctor nodded slightly and stretched casually back onto the side of the cart, running the sonic screwdriver through his fingers and smiling to himself.

"The screwdriver always helps," he said unconcernedly, suddenly aiming it at the metal ropes covering Donna and flicking it on. A blue ray of light suddenly glowed brilliantly at the tip of the screwdriver and all at once the shackles on Donna began to glow with heat, and thin trails of grey smoke began to curl upwards.

A few moments later the chains erupted in a cloud of sparks and fell flaccidly to the bottom of the cart. Donna rubbed the rashes on her arms and legs and then got shakily to her feet, stumbling over to the back of the cart and pulling the back open.

"Come on then, we've left a flying blue box in the middle of the King's lawn, you know!"

The Doctor beamed and leapt beside her, rubbing his hands together in a business-like fashion and. Together, they threw themselves onto the track below and rolled speedily over onto the tangles of grass growing on either side of the road. The cart trundled onwards and disappeared round a bend, leaving Donna and the Doctor totally alone in the middle of a darkening countryside….


	4. Chapter 4: The Grey Lady Appears

At the palace nightfall was rapidly approaching, and candles were flaring into life behind their shady windows

At the palace nightfall was rapidly approaching, and candles were flaring into life behind their shady windows.

Henry VIII was in his night garments, a long, white nightgown that fell to his ankles and a thick, muzzled dressing gown that was tied around his large waist with a double knot. His bedchamber window was thrown wide open and a cool breeze swept around the room.

As the King pulled back the gossamer curtains of his four-poster bed and removed the woven slippers from his feet, the refreshing breeze that was sweeping the room suddenly intensified to a chilling draft.

Henry straightened up and looked around uneasily, but a few seconds later he simply snorted and fell back onto the pillows below, sending a shower of feathers shooting upwards. The candle he had lit, which was sitting on a nightstand nearby, suddenly extinguished itself.

The bedchamber became darker and a very thin mist was beginning to appear, hanging dolefully in the air like wet garments drying on a line. Henry shut his eyes and sniffed loudly, adjusting the sheets around him to suit his comfort.

The window suddenly slammed shut and glass shattered onto the floor below. Henry sat up straight away and heaved himself out of bed, shuffling through the growing mist to see what had happened. He cursed as jagged pieces of glass cut into his feet, and limped awkwardly into a chair that was sitting close by.

The eerie fog swelled, and clouds of white vapour slowly trickled towards him, almost reaching out with ghostly hands. Henry gripped the arms of the chair and frowned, leaning back to avoid the incoming mist.

The bedchamber continued to get darker and darker, and curious moaning noises pulsated throughout the room, getting nearer and nearer to the King. Suddenly, a vast shape erupted out of the haze and soared forwards. Its ear-piercing screams rang out in the silence, and a grey light lit up the room and sent shadows crisscrossing in every direction.

The manifestation circled the speechless King, who was sitting stock still in the chair but shaking profusely, his eyes wide with fear at the impossible sight he was seeing. And then it almost looked like a woman, a grey woman with brilliant blue eyes.

It uttered two, sharp words: _HELP ME! _

And then it was gone, and with it the impossible mist that had filled the room just seconds before.

Henry nearly fell out of his chair.

Out in the gardens, two time travellers were heading back to their spaceship when a loud roar shook the palace and sent nesting crows flying from their trees.

The Doctor and Donna looked at each other, and then back at the palace, and then at each other again.

"Something's up…" the Doctor said through gritted teeth, and Donna beamed excitedly. Together they sprinted up the dark lawn toward the disturbance.


	5. Chapter 5: The Venom of Anne Boleyn

The Doctor and Donna were hiding behind a suit of armour

The Doctor and Donna were hiding behind a suit of armour.

"What-are-we-going-to-do-then?" Donna hissed. She was leaning on the wall with her arms folded and her lip curled.

"Well, I suppose we should go and see what the source of that horrendously abominable noise was," the Doctor said thoughtfully after a few minutes, drawing out a pair of thick glasses from an inside pocket and pushing them up his nose.

"But we have to do this in nice, concise steps, Donna," he continued, wrinkling his nose and removing the glasses again. "I don't think I'll need these today."

Donna sighed and watched as the Doctor retrieved his sonic screwdriver. "But I know I'll be needing this!" he said, grinning from ear to ear, and at once the curious device flickered into life.

"The King is most distressed, and he asked for you Your Highness."

Anne Boleyn smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was a beautifully mysterious lady, with a poisonous charm that could seduce any man.

Her coal-black eyes were small but hypnotising, her thin luscious lips dainty but sharp. She had the frame of an innocent young woman, but inside her heart was laced with thorns.

"Thank you, kind sir, I will go and see him in a moment," she said calmly, adjusting the jewelled necklace that was incarcerated around her pale neck. "You can go now…"

The elderly messenger nodded curtly, and after giving his Queen a sweeping bow, left the room in silence.

Anne smiled coldly again and tore her gaze from the mirror. Vacating her chair, she crossed the chamber and stopped in front of a large oak wardrobe.

Carefully, she undid the lock that was sealing the wardrobe doors shut. Allowing the lock to simply fall to the floor, she pulled the doors outwards and gazed inside, her coal-black eyes glowing with fire.

Atop a velvet-covered cushion sat a small but stunning tiara. It was studded with emeralds, diamonds, rubies and crystals and was covered in the thinnest but purest layer of silver, causing it to glint spectacularly even in the darkness of the wardrobe.

Anne reached in and stroked the silver surface, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. It seemed to have a power over her, as if it were her own flesh and blood, as if it were a part of her very soul.

Curling her fingers around the silver circlet, she removed it from the cushion and placed it on her head. Suddenly her face was alive, and she began to laugh hysterically, her eyes still throbbing with concealed venom.

"Oh, how I love thee! Oh, how I love thee!" Anne sang, throwing her arms high into the air and cackling wildly, and for a split second the chamber itself seemed to glow silver. But then the moment passed, and the tiara slipped from her head and fell to the wooden floor.

Anne Boleyn swooped down and, retrieving the sparkling circlet, returned it to its rightful home on the velvet cushion.

Sprinting hastily towards the window, her eyes began widen. "The Doctor is here! He has returned!" she said slowly, but her voice was fast losing its flawless beauty.

Donna and the Doctor were sidestepping down the corridor.

"It's a bit chilly in this place, isn't it?" Donna said, looking around carefully. "It really does give me the creeps this palace-place. I mean, where is everybody?"

The Doctor grunted something from in front and then suddenly stopped.

Donna, still eyeing the portraits that were lining the panelled walls, nearly walked into him and cried out. The Doctor leapt around and snapped a finger to his lips.

"What is it?" Donna whispered urgently, "What's wrong?"

"I think I can hear a woman crying…." the Doctor said distantly after a moments pause, gazing up at the ceiling and screwing his head in concentration.

"I can't hear anything," Donna said conclusively, looking up and shrugging. "Nothing at all…."

"Well I can, and this doesn't sound like a woman that's still here. This sounds like a woman that's been evicted!"


	6. Chapter 6: Donna Feels the Heat

"Doctor! Doctor _wait_!" Donna panted, stumbling after the Time Lord and clutching her stomach.

"What's going on? What do you mean by _evicted_?" she asked breathlessly, swerving precariously around a corner, and she caught sight of the Doctor sprinting up ahead with his body streamlined and his head bent down.

"DOCTOR!" Donna pleaded, skidding to a halt and slumping down onto the base of a stone statue.

"No time to explain, Donna! I'll meet you back here in about 10 minutes, 15 minutes tops!" the Doctor shouted, and he disappeared up a flight of stairs.

"Well that's very nice, isn't it? Leaving a vulnerable young woman here, on her own, with no defence! Sure, you go ahead, I'll just sit here, don't you go minding me! Maybe I'm the crying woman you're looking for, did you think o' _that_?"

Donna bit her lip and folded her arms sulkily. "Well you better be back in 15 minutes, sunshine!" she added loudly.

A tapestry to the right of Donna suddenly ruffled, and a small, veiled woman wearing a sleek black dress appeared from behind the cloth. At first she looked the other way, but then she turned and looked down at Donna as if she knew she'd be there.

"Ah, the _companion_," the woman said sluggishly, and Donna realised the face concealed behind the veil must be that of Anne Boleyn's. "Weren't you due to have your head cut off at this hour?"

Donna got quickly to her feet and rubbed her arms awkwardly. "No, you must be thinking of somebody else," she said innocently, backing away from the Queen and smiling falsely.

"No, no I don't think so," Anne said slowly, lifting the hem of her dress and walking forwards. Donna continued to edge backwards, small beads of sweat oozing down her forehead now.

"You have gone against the wishes of the King himself, and that in itself is treason," Anne said calmly, although there was now blatant venom in her voice. Donna was finally cornered. She found herself trapped in an alcove in the wall, and there was no way out, no means of escape. Anne Boleyn's shady figure was barring the only exit.

Swiftly, the Queen of England drew back the veil that was covering her face and laid cold, black eyes on her captive, who was now squirming in a corner.

"Please, please don't do this…don't tell him I'm here," Donna said desperately. "He'll kill me! _He'll kill me_!"

Anne merely smiled. "And why should I care about _that_? The King can do whatever the King likes…and this is what the King will want.."

Her coal-black eyes flashed maliciously.

"You know what, fine! Go on then, grass me in! Because you know what? I don't care! _Go on_! The textbooks always did say you were an evil old hag inside!" Donna said angrily, trying to buy some time.

Anne hesitated. "Oh, sweet child, you must be mistaken. I wasn't going to do that!"

Donna blew hair out of her face and shook her shoulders awkwardly. "Oh, you, err, you weren't? Well there you go then…."

"Good heavens child, no!" Anne said sweetly, and she raised a single pale finger. "I was going to do _this_."

And from the tip of her finger spiralled a line of blazing, hot fire.

The Doctor had scaled three levels of the palace. He was now on his way towards the fourth. The crying sounds were becoming louder and more distinct, and the Time Lord was sure he was getting closer……

But he didn't need to go much further.


	7. Chapter 7: The True Identity

**Chapter 7 **how are you guys liking the story so far? please read and review!

Henry VIII was still shocked and horrified from his experiences in the bedchamber earlier on in the evening. He was now barricaded in a large hall and heavily guarded by at least twenty men, because desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Where is my wife? Where is Lady Anne?" Henry screamed at his advisors. "I must see her! I must be comforted!"

A man dressed in black and white robes stepped forwards and cleared his throat importantly. "It seems she has disappeared. We have not been able to find her, Your Majesty," he said smoothly.

Henry looked enraged. "Well she cannot have gone far, FIND HER!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the advisors said together, and they quickly dispersed. A messenger suddenly entered the hall and bowed before the King.

"What do you want?" Henry said tiredly, resting his knuckles on his temple and sighing.

"Your, your Majesty, there are intruders in the palace. Two of them," the messenger said efficiently, taking off his feather hat and waiting nervously for a reply.

Henry sat up in his throne. "Not the same two intruders I ordered to be executed?" he asked, obviously astounded that they had escaped.

The messenger nodded grimly. "It would seem so, Your Majesty…"

Henry sat and thought for a moment. He then waved the messenger away, who scurried back through the door.

"Guards! I dismiss you from your posts here. Search the palace for two intruders, and when you find them, _kill _them immediately."

And at once the line of guards patrolling the hall marched out of the room.

The Doctor mounted a carpeted flight of stairs. On the landing above a large, stained glass window was erected into the panelled wall, sending a shaft of brilliant moonlight onto the Time Lord's face and cooling his senses.

Then the Doctor realised it wasn't moonlight. It was mist.

"So here you are," he said slowly, allowing the curious fog to swim around him. "What is your name?"

There was silence. Then, out of nowhere, a grey shape with piercing blue eyes exploded into view, hovering above the Doctor and screaming deafeningly.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" the Doctor yelled, glaring up at the manifestation.

_Help me! _The ghostly shape breathed as it drifted closer to the Time Lord.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME? WHY DO YOU NEED HELP?" the Doctor bellowed, but the manifestation continued to scream and cry shrilly.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the Doctor asked again, gazing up at the shape as it floated even closer towards him.

_I am trapped! I am trapped between the living and the dead! There is no way out! _

"Are you a CORPSEATHER? Have you been evicted from your worldly body?" the Doctor said, and the intense screams of the Grey Lady subsided a little, but by no means completely.

_You understand of what I speak? You understand of my imprisonment in this half-world? _

"Yes!" the Doctor replied, rotating on the spot to follow the movements of the Grey Lady. "Now who are you?"

_I am the Grey Lady. I have no official title in this half-world. _

"And your soul has been dislodged from its body? Has another taken over your body and cast aside your soul?" the Doctor asked urgently.

_Yes. There was an entity that broke into my body and forced out my soul. I have seen it at work, controlling my eyes and controlling my movements, and I have tried to return to my body, but I cannot. _

The Doctor thought for a moment before replying. "It must be here. Your body must be here, otherwise why would _you_ be here?"

_Yes, my body is here, in its possessed state. But I cannot bear to see it anymore. It is being controlled by something else, and I cannot watch it be destroyed. _

The Doctor jumped up and down on the stairs and gestured with his hands dramatically. "Then who are you? Who _were_ you? Which body is being possessed by an outsider?"

_The one they call Anne Boleyn. _

The Doctor was speechless.

A group of armed men suddenly appeared at the bottom of the steps, and the ghost of the real Anne Boleyn vanished. A muscular man dressed in a beefeater's outfit strode forwards and yelled, "OPEN FIRE!"


	8. Chapter 8: Gone In A Cloud of Fire

**Chapter 8 **

Donna shrieked and ducked.

The incoming coil of fire crashed against the wooden wall above her and left a large, black smudge on the panelling.

"Come now, child. Let's make quick work of this," Anne said coolly, and out of her fingertip grew another helix of bright orange flames.

Donna managed to avoid the fire for a second time, but she knew that her luck would soon run out. How could this be? How on earth could the infamous Anne Boleyn be spouting fire out of her finger?

"How are you doing this?" Donna shouted, as more flames soared towards her.

"SHUT UP! You stupid little girl, you know nothing of me!" Anne hissed.

The flames were being shot more violently now. Donna knew that if she stayed here eventually she'd be burned to death. Clamping her eyes shut and folding her arms across her chest, she leapt forwards and knocked the devilish Anne out of the way. The Queen of England crashed into a suit of armour, which came toppling down on top of her.

Donna was about to flee the scene, when she bumped into an elderly man dressed in a servant's uniform. He had a kind but wrinkled face and his eyes were full of warmth. "Who the devil are you?" he asked not unkindly, looking first at Donna and then past her at the heap on the floor.

"Oh my god, is that the Queen?" the gentleman asked in an astonished voice. "What on earth is going on?"

Donna, who was still breathing heavily, tried to mime the events with her hands, but was unsuccessful.

Suddenly, the suit of armour sprawled on the floor crashed upwards and a dishevelled Anne, who now had a nasty cut on her lower lip, sprang to her feet. She resembled a madwoman, and her once spotless black hair was fraying at the edges.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Anne growled, her hands shaking with fury. The male servant simply gaped at the state of his Queen, too shocked to say anything.

Donna tried to make a break for it, but Anne convinced her to stay.

"Don't you dare move," she said, her eyes visibly glowing red. Donna remained where she was.

Raising another pale finger, Anne shot more flames into the corridor, but not at Donna. The fire spun into the manservant and literally swallowed him up, as if an entire bonfire had been tossed into the passage.

The flames shrunk and shrunk until there was nothing left of the man, apart from a few black ashes that were scattered across the floor.

"This is what I can do," Anne said in a devilish voice, and she raised her finger again. Donna shut her eyes and waited for it all to be over, but nothing happened.

Opening one eye, she looked around to see what was going on.

But it seemed Anne had vanished.

The Doctor sped along the corridor to the right of him and flung himself into the first room he could find. Leaning against the door, he listened out for the army of men who were looking for him. Apparently they had taken a wrong turning.

The Doctor breathed heavily and looked up at the room he was in. It was a very large hall, with oak floors and ceilings. But this wasn't what the Doctor was drawn towards most.

Sitting in his throne on a raised platform at the end of the hall was King Henry VIII, and worst still, standing behind him was Anne Boleyn with a large knife pressed against his neck.


	9. Chapter 9: Summoned Spirits

**Chapter 9 **

Authors Note: I'm sorry if this episode bares some resemblance to episode #2 of the current series, but I came up with this plot before I'd even seen it, so every similarity is only a coincidence and I haven't copied anything. Enjoy the chapter!

"Let him go!" the Doctor said through clenched teeth.

"Ha, don't make me laugh, Doctor. Everything was ready, everything was perfect. And then _you _showed up," Anne's face was chalk white, but her eyes were alive with colour.

"What was your plan then? What made you totally eject an innocent person's soul from their body? Just for the hell of it?" the Doctor was pacing up and down now, a look of utter loathing etched across his face.

The impostor inside Anne merely smiled, and continued to look at the Doctor with mild interest. "I had my reasons. But you would never understand. You're a Time Lord. Oh sure, you pile on the years. But you hardly age at all…"

"Anne, what is this nonsense? I demand you release me! Wait a second, you're the intruder! You should've been killed twice by now!" Henry VIII glared angrily at the Doctor whilst struggling with his wife, but she managed to hold him down. The Doctor stopped pacing and looked up at the platform.

"I see what this about, yes!" the Doctor said, laughing heartlessly and digging his hands into his pockets. "You're one of those aliens that can't accept death! I've seen them around, they're quite common actually."

Anne scowled. "Death is no obstacle for me, Doctor. I lived a life of pain and suffering, a life that wasn't worth living. I vowed that when I died I would find a new body to live in, one with meaning and power. And my greatest wishes came true. When it came to the day of my death on my home planet, my soul managed to break through a time barrier and I ended up here. This Boleyn girl was a weak being, and I knew that she was a very influential individual that could make change."

Henry looked up at his wife in disbelief. "What are you talking about, girl? I don't understand you!"

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully and continued to pace. "So you had a miserable, unimportant life? And what do you suppose you will achieve out of this one?"

Anne smiled coldly and stroked the blade of her knife gently, as if it were some poisonous snake pet. Henry continued to look half angry, half bemused.

"I've always had this dream, you see," the intruder of Anne Boleyn began, her hungry red eyes throbbing hypnotically. "Supreme domination. That is my dream. I want to be the highest of everything. And this is my chance. If I kill _him_, the so-called King, then I will be one step closer to that dream. Then I shall kill his children."

Henry snorted with disgust and wrestled with the chains that were bound around his wrists. The Doctor simply shook his head and looked at Anne gravely.

"That isn't going to happen…" he said matter-of-factly.

Anne's face was colouring now, but not with a healthy glow. It was a colour full of rage and contempt. "Then I shall kill you, too!"

She raised a pale finger. The Doctor quickly retrieved his sonic screwdriver, just as a shower of bright orange flames spun towards him. The screwdriver flickered into life, and a jet of blue light raced forwards to meet the fire. Both elements crashed into each other in midair, causing a mini explosion of blue and orange sparks.

"I didn't know my sonic screwdriver could do that!" the Doctor said happily.

Just then the doors flew open and Donna walked in.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for ages! Oh, and there's the woman herself! She tried to kill me, Doctor!" Donna nodded knowingly.

"No matter now! The time has come! Spirits! Spirits of the half-world, rise up! Rise up!" Anne's voice had warped itself into a snarl.

Henry finally broke free from the chains that were encasing him and fell forwards onto the wooden floor.

The Doctor and Donna watched in horror as all four stained glass windows in the hall erupted in a torrential downpour of glass. Anne was cackling with delight, whilst Henry desperately tried to crawl away from her on the floor.

"The spirits are summoned! And now, my darling Henry, you will die."


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Time Lord

"The spirits are coming

"The spirits are coming!" Anne shrieked.

The Doctor spun around to face Donna. "Every alien has a weakness! Think Donna, think! What weakness could this one have?"

Donna pulled a face. "Umm, I dunno, they're weakness is their…..eternal beauty…no, that's just silly –"

The Doctor interrupted her immediately. "I like that eternal beauty idea! What sort of objects would they use to make themselves eternally beautiful?"

Anne lowered her finger towards the squirming King. Time was almost up.

"Diamond shoes, rings, earrings, crowns –"

"Go back to the crowns, yes. Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England, she'd most certainly have a crown. So I'm guessing that's where you've hidden your life support system?" The Doctor yelled triumphantly, spinning round to face her.

Anne resisted the flames that were licking at her fingertips and smiled broadly. "You are quite the detective…"

Donna looked at the Doctor with a puzzled expression on her face. "How do you come up with this stuff?" she asked.

"Well, you know, the clues are right there in front of you, you just have to follow them…" the Doctor said simply.

"But you have lost, Doctor. The spirits from the half-world are here to destroy this world, and they shall crown me on the field of the dead. I have hidden the crown deep inside a forest, where nobody will ever find it!"

Donna held up her hand. "Hold it! Can somebody explain to me what this crown-life support thing is all about?"

The Doctor waved his hand in the air. "Yes, I can do that. You see this alien creature living inside Anne Boleyn is still technically just a dead person in a live person's body. It needs that extra energy to keep it alive. I'm guessing you stored the energy you received from the time barrier into this crown, and are some how feeding it into your system."  
Anne clapped coldly and smirked. "Bravo, Doctor. Yes, an energy that keeps me from crossing over _is _stored in the tiara. As long as the tiara exists, so do I."

Donna stepped forwards suddenly. "Well that's a shame isn't it? Because while I was poking around trying to find you people, I found this in a wardrobe."

And she held up the tiara. "No forest after all, eh?"

"NO!" Anne screamed, and ignoring the cowering King she sprinted forwards. Unfortunately, Donna was far too quick for the helpless Queen. The tiara was in pieces on the floor long before Anne arrived.

The alien intruder suddenly stopped, looking dazed and confused, and swaying violently on the spot, the body of Anne Boleyn fell to the floor.

A silvery-blue shape twisted out of the Queen's mouth and burst into the air like a cork from a wine bottle. It flew around the hall, screaming and writhing, before descending upon the Doctor like a hungry hawk.

The Doctor didn't have enough time to react, and the blue mass of dead alien wedged itself between his pursed lips.

Donna jumped over the lifeless corpse that was sprawled on the floor and cried out in anger. "You can't have the Doctor! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE DOCTOR!"

The alien spirit dug itself deeper into the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor looked oddly serene, as if he did not know what was happening. His eyes were blank and his senses seemed to be slack.

Donna tottered forwards, hair swinging behind her, and gazed around desperately for something to attack the creature. And then it came to her. It was the only thing she could think of, but she was sure it would work.

Bending down, she grabbed the screwdriver from the Doctor's open hand and pointed it upwards, as the last few cells of the blue creature disappeared into the Time Lord's mouth.

"How do I turn it on?" Donna said loudly, and she suddenly felt a warmth travel up her arms. Looking down, she saw the screwdriver flicker into life.

"Right then, Mr. Alien, it's time to call it a night!" Donna said spectacularly, and she aimed the blue light from the screwdriver onto the last atom of alien mass as it slid through the Doctor's lips.


	11. Chapter 11: Cruel History

**Chapter 11 **Final Chapter

Nothing happened.

The Doctor's emotionless face did not stir. Donna shook the screwdriver desperately, but the blue light merely buzzed.

"DO SOMETHING!" Donna yelled, glaring down at the screwdriver and bobbing on the spot anxiously.

And then it happened. A screaming grey mass burst through the wall to the left of Donna and soared forwards, gradually diving down towards the stupefied Doctor.

Apparently coming in to land, the Grey Land swooped across the floor and crammed herself into the Time Lord's mouth, vanishing between his lips.

Donna collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily. Everything went quiet.

Henry VIII was scrabbling on his hands and knees, crying with fury as he struggled to get to his feet. "Help me, girl!" he barked at Donna.

"There's something important happening! Help yourself!" Donna hissed, and she turned to face the Doctor again. Henry snorted and muttered insults under his breath.

Suddenly the Doctor's face lit up, and two balls off light spun out of his open mouth. They seemed to be rolling around each other, _fighting _each other. The brawling mass crashed up to the ceiling, lighting up the entire hall, and Donna leapt forwards as the Doctor collapsed onto the floor.

"D-Donna.." the Doctor said distantly. "What-what happened?"

Donna grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly, smiling with relief. "Nothing, luckily!"

"What are they doing?" the Doctor said, sitting up abruptly and pointing upwards.

"Having a bit of a sumo match I think, but that grey thing saved you, Doctor. It saved you. That spirit alien thing tried to possess _you_, and the grey mass thing appeared and, and did that!" Donna's face was glowing.

"Seriously?…..They're going to destroy each other!" the Time Lord said urgently, but he was secretly smiling.

High above, the duelling spirits spat threats at one another as they continued to fight.

_YOU-ARE-WEAK! _The alien spirit breathed.

_I have the heart of a thousand thorns! _The Grey Lady, Anne Boleyn, replied.

_I stole your body! I stole your very life! I was invincible inside you! _

Anne inhaled a ghostly laugh. _It's time for you to leave…_

And the alien mass, completely forgetting his unaided soul, shrieked and exploded in a shower of sparks. _NOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

The Grey Lady hung in midair, victorious. And then she heard a voice in the back of her mind, a sympathetic, gentle voice that gave her one very clear instruction.

_It's time for you to go home. _And Anne Boleyn knew it was the mysterious Doctor speaking.

It was the following morning. The Doctor and Donna, exhausted from the previous day's excursions, were back in the TARDIS and spinning through time and space once more.

"I'm glad everything got sorted out in the end," Donna said happily, leaning against a screen of buttons with her arms folded contentedly.

The Doctor appeared from behind a corner and looked at his companion with a mixture of relief and sadness. "Yes, but you see Donna, not all adventures finish happily, not in the end."

Donna looked puzzled. "But this one did! _Right_?"

"Come with me," the Doctor said, and he took Donna's hand and led her out of the TARDIS door. They were standing in a shadowy courtyard, and coming towards them was a party dressed in black.

Standing with her head hung down in the middle of the group was Anne Boleyn.

"Anne was beheaded because of that incident, Donna. Henry condemned her to death because of the events we witnessed yesterday. I can't say as I blame him really, what with the knife and all, but he put an innocent woman to death."

Donna shook her head in disbelief and watched as the mournful party disappeared into the gruesome depths of the Tower of London.

"Is this it for her, then?" she asked, her eyes welling with tears. "Is this when she's…."

The Doctor nodded solemnly. Donna wiped away the tears and turned to face the Doctor. "I think I've seen enough. Come on then, Doctor, where are you going to take me next?"

The Time Lord put a hand on Donna's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Donna nodded, and, together they walked back through the doors of the TARDIS. The engines revved with energy, and soon the police box had disappeared…..

Authors Note: This story is dedicated to the memory of Anne Boleyn, who was beheaded in 1536, the year this story is set in.

I hope you enjoyed this story. Comment on the things you liked and tell me things you think I could work on in the future!


End file.
